Lost Memories
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Haru is suffering from amnesia where he has forgotten about ever being part of the swim team and realising his dream to be a professional swimmer. With two weeks until his next competition, the guys have to bring back his love for the water and show him the sight he was supposed to never forget. Would Haru lose his love for the water forever or is there still hope in it?
1. I forgot my love for swimming?

**This was a random story I had in my mind so I thought I might try out and see how it goes. If it gets some views or reviews, I might continue it but for now, let's see how things go. I don't own the characters.**

Haru woke to the crazy brightness of the room. He squinted his eyes as he looked around, wondering where was he. As he tried to get up, he felt a pounding headache forming in the back of his head as he lay back down with defeat. Geez, what happened to him? He was just doing something earlier… wait a second… what was he doing earlier again? That's weird…

"Haru!" someone shouted as they slammed into him. Haru turned to see a pair of green eyes staring at him intently before he was pulled into a hug. "Come on, Mako-chan. You can't have Haru-chan all to yourself!" Nagisa laughed from the corner while Rei held onto a fruit basket. Makoto smiled as he released Haru, who stared at his friends as he thought what had happened.

"Sup, Haru? Man you gave us a bit of a scare there," a voice came as a guy stepped from behind the curtains. He had a really apologetic look on his face as he walked over to Haru and bowed low. "I am so sorry man! I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself so bad! I was just kidding around until you slipped and fell. Man, I thought you died with all the blood pooling around!" he wailed. Wait, who was this guy again?

"Ah, Nanase Haruka-kun. You're awake now," the nurse smiled as she watched the guys bawling over the blue-eyed boy. Haru touched his head, feeling it heavily bandaged as he looked around. He realized he was in the hospital and was dressed in scrubs. "Makoto… who is this guy?" he asked as they stared.

"Uh wait. Don't tell me you can't remember your own roommate?" the guy how had apologized blurted as Haru scowled. "You would be a very notable person to remember so no, I don't," he said as Makoto grabbed his shoulders. "Haru, what day is it now?" he asked as Haru scowled.

"Don't get to me, Makoto. We're just about to start our first year at uni," he said as the boys gaped. Haru wondered why they were so shocked about what he said. He was pretty sure that the day before was spent getting prepped for school. "Haru… you're already in university for nearly a year now," Makoto said as Haru's eyes went wide.

As he stared out of the hospital window, he realized that he was no longer in the tiny seaside town of Iwatobi and he touched his head, wondering how in the world he managed to get into this mess. How could he not remember things. And also… there was something he felt was missing from his heart.

"So let me get this straight. You knocked your head on the floor and you've lost your memories? Wow, you're head is pretty soft Haru," the guy muttered as the other three boys glared at him. Hang on, Haru thought. He knew who Rei was but he didn't recall where… "Hey Rei. Where did I meet you again?' he asked as the bespectacled guy stared.

"Haruka-senpai. We met at the swim club. Don't tell me you forgot how ugly my butterfly was. I was flapping in the water and making myself look like a fool," Rei said as Haru quirked his eyebrow. "I do recall taking part in the swim club back in middle school but I thought our school didn't have a swim club," he muttered as Nagisa eyes went wide. "Haru-chan! Don't tell me you forgot all about how we went for a relay together! We met Rin-chan again, remember? He was in Samezuka!" he chirped.

Haru rubbed his hand on his head, wondering what in the world was going on. He couldn't remember what had happened and now they were saying that he was in the swim club. "Hold on. You say I can swim? I don't recall being able to do so…" he said as Makoto grabbed his shoulder. "Sit tight. I'll get the nurse," he said as he ran off.

Haru lay against the pillows, wondering what happened. He could swim… but he did recall taking swimming lessons with Makoto when they were kids but he didn't recall being good in them. And he remembered the middle school swim club… why wasn't he able to remember swimming?

….

"Ah, Haruka-kun is having a slight memory problem," the doctor said as the boys clustered around him. "He doesn't have the time to have this problem, doc! He has a competition in two weeks! How is he suppose to train when he can't even remember how to swim?" the guy from earlier blurter. Haru sighed, thinking how long winded it was to call him that.

"What's your name?" he asked as the guy frowned a little. "Dai. Been your roommate for most of the year now," he said as the doctor continued to talk. "Judging from what he said, he could be suffering memory lose form certain aspects of his life, which is swimming in his case. Odd, wonder why this happened," the doctor muttered to himself. _Man, you're a doctor so shouldn't you know?_ Haru thought to himself.

"If you are desperate to bring his memory back, I suggest you take him to places where he would most likely be able to recall things. But let me warn you, this normally lasts for around a week but if you try to force it on him, he may end up not remembering altogether," the doctor said as he moved away to check on other patients.

Haru thought things couldn't get any worse. "Haru, the school holidays start tomorrow so I thought we could head back to Iwatobi and see if it could help jog your memory a bit," Makoto said as Haru stared. He didn't even know what day it was but judging from what was going on outside, it looked like it was summer since he heard some crickets sounding even thought it was in the city.

The others left after a while but Makoto stayed to keep Haru company. As Makoto talked about how his course was going, Haru let the conversation fly over his head as he stared out of the window. Something was missing in his heart but what was it? He couldn't grasp what he was missing.

"Makoto. I feel like I'm missing something…" he muttered as Makoto looked at him. "Relax for now Haru. When you get discharged, we'll go home and show you all the sights that you have never seen before," he said and that moment Haru felt a pang in his heart. A sight he had never seen before… where had he heard it… somehow it was very nostalgic… "Fine," he muttered as his best friend smiled.


	2. Missing something

**I have the kick to write this story again since I have finished all my assignments so I can sit back and relax for a bit. A big shoutout to Elisha Kate Villamayor097 for reviewing the previous chapter! This is the first time someone actually wrote a review for my Free! stories so I am so happy that happened!**

 **So the gist of the whole memory lose thing... Haru can't remember anything related to his life on swimming so to him, he never joined the swimming club and he can't really recall his relationship with Rei and the others. Also, a new little twist coming up. I know it sounds weird on what he forgot but hey, this is a Free! fanfic and everything revolves** **around Haru and his love for water so yeah. I don't own the characters.**

The four of them sat in the train station, the summer heat beating against their backs as they waited for the train. Technically they were under the shade but the summer heat was just insane. "Sheesh, where is the train?' Haru muttered as he checked his watch. They had arrived there earlier than expected because his scolding session which his coach ended unexpectedly earlier.

"Say what?!" his coach roared as Dai rubbed his head, looking like he wanted to bury himself in a hole. He had just explained what was going on and the coach scowled. "Look here Nanase. If you don't ace this competition to hell with the Olympics with you so I suggest you get back your memory and get your ass back as soon as possible!" he said as Haru scowled.

"It not like he can't swim, coach. Its just that he's lost the zeal for it," Dai piped in as the coach glared at him, making him gulp. "I know he can but just having this guy here…" he groaned as he looked at Haru as though he was another different person. "Don't tell me you miss seeing him strip and jumping into the pool before you have a chance to tell us to warm up…." Dai groaned as some of the guys came.

"Hey Dai! So it really is true that Nanase lost his swimming memories? Damn that must have been a rocker!" one of their teammates, Takashi grinned as he slung an arm over Haru, who just wished he could get out of there and onto the train now with the rest of the team. He did feel odd without some of his memories but at least he did remember the gist of things. Except… why did he feel as though someone had chipped a part of his soul away?

"Well the rest of you better get your butts into the pool and until Nanase here comes back, you guys are working twice as hard in case he can't make it! And that includes you Dai!" the coach roared as the whole lot of them ran to the changing rooms. As they did, he clapped a hand on Haru's shoulder, looking him hard in the eye. "Come back with your spirit, kid. They need it as well," he said as he pushed him out of the swimming pool area.

So that was how he ended being an hour earlier with the rest of the guys at the Tokyo train station leading to Iwatobi. "Ah! Been a while since I went home!" Makoto smiled as Haru scowled. "Come on, Haru-chan! Smile a bit! You get to go home for a week!" Nagisa chirped as he bounced up and down on the platform. "Nagisa-kun! Control yourself!" Rei snapped as he tried to keep the young boy on the platform.

Just then the sound of the train approaching came and the train rolled into the station. All of them piled in and the train was soon off down the tracks. The scenery changed to countryside within the hour and the younger boys fell asleep on the way. Makoto was reading a textbook for the exam he was about to have soon while Haru just gazed out of the window.

"Makoto," Haru said as his best friend looked up. "Yeah?" he asked. "Just what am I missing... everyone is going nuts about me losing this will to swim… but I don't recall loving it that much and also… did we really do a relay?" he asked as Makoto looked crestfallen. "Haru… that was what made you come to Tokyo and join the team there," he said.

Haru sighed as he leaned back in his seat and looked at the trees passing by. What he did remember was his school days, hanging out with the guys but in terms of everything related to swimming it was all a blurr. He didn't know what the fuss was about but the only thing he did recall about swimming was that he swam the relay when they were younger. But why did he join it? He thought he was too afraid of the water after what happened….

"Makoto. Do you remember what happened when we were kids?" he asked. ""Yeah. You nearly drowned back then," Makoto replied as he removed his glasses. Both of them recalled the incident where Haru had nearly drowned and Makoto had panicked so much that he could have strangled the other boy when he woke up. "But after that we began to go for swimming and you loved the water then so you got past it," Makoto smiled as Haru stared at him in confusion.

"Haru," Makoto started to say as Haru clenched his fists in his pants. "Makoto… I thought that I was afraid of the water…" he whispered as green eyes glanced back at him. "Sorry?" Makoto said as Haru twisted the fabric of his pants. "I nearly drowned and I thought I was afraid of the water after that so why is everyone telling me I love the water?" he asked.

As he tried to get his head around things, Makoto reached out and squeezed his best friend's hand, smiling slightly as his eyes became a bit glassy. "Haru… I don't know what happened to that head of yours but you got it all wrong. You love the water and you love to swim. That was how you met Rin, Nagisa and Rei. Don't tell me you forgot the sight we all showed each other?" he asked.

Haru shook his head and Makoto hung his head. "I see…" Makoto whispered as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture, handing it to Haru who stared at him. He looked at the picture and felt his breath hitch as he looked at it. Staring back at him was the four of them along with a red haired boy with shark teeth with his arm slung over his neck.

All of them had just won a competition and were smiling as they posed. Haru looked away as usual while the others were smiling away. "Does it ring any bells? It was after our competition back in second year. Rei had just joined then and we were in the relay for regionals," Makoto smiled, recalling the fond memories they had formed together then.

Haru looked up, confused at what was going on as he turned the picture. "Makoto, who is this guy?" he asked as the train driver made the announcement. "We will be entering Iwatobi Train Station in five minutes. All passengers bound for this stop, please get ready to get off," the voice spoke as Makoto stared at his best friend.

"Haru… you don't remember Rin?" he whispered as the scenery changed to show the blue sea. Haru stared at it in wonder, never knowing that the town he lived in was so beautiful that it made his eyes water. The way the water sparkled under the sun, it made it look magical. He heard a sniffle as Makoto hugged him tight, nto caring that other people were starting to stare at them and that their two juniors were starting to wake up. "Mako-chan. Are we there yet?" Nagisa groaned as he stretched. When he saw Makoto's tear-stained face, he fell silent for a moment as he gently woke Rei up.

When they stopped at the train station, Haru stepped off with a feeling of alienation. He recalled everything about the town and how things went but his mind was so confused with the lack of his swimming experience that things didn't seem to click together. What did he do during the summer for club? Why did he go to the swimming pool? Then again, how did he meet Rei? Before he could think any more, Makoto clapped a hand on his shoulder, trying his best not to cry again. "Welcome home, Haru," he smiled as they set off.

 **So he can't remember Rin. That sucks big time eh? Just a little plot twist here for the heck of it. Rin might appear in the following chapters so stay tuned!**


	3. Going home

**Chapter three is here! I'm trying to write one chapter a week and I really want to thank those who have managed to read this story until now! I don't own the characters.**

Rin held the phone to his ear, his hand shaking with both fear and annoyance. "Say what?" he demanded as Makoto sighed on the other end. "Tch. Why does this have to be so random…" he muttered as he raked a hand through his hair. He stared at the mess of his room, clothes strewn on the floor and a bag that was filled with stuff. He was going home for the holidays and the coach told him to take a good break for the upcoming competition.

"Anyway, I'm coming home for a few weeks for the summer to chill out so maybe I can knock some sense into that guy's brain," he said as Makoto gulped. "Something wrong with that?" he asked as Makoto fumbled on the other end. "What? I didn't catch that…" he started to say when Makoto blurted, "Haru has no clue who the heck you are Rin!" he yelled as Rin stared at the phone like it was a slug.

As he stared at the phone, he felt his hand drop to his side, Makoto calling for him on the other hand before he brought it to his lips. "Makoto. You said Haru forgot about me?" he whispered so deadly he could feel the other guy shaking on the other end. "Do what you can for him. I'll make sure he'll recall the sight I showed him during the relay. Mark my words," he said as he ended the call. As he flopped onto the bed, he chucked the phone into the pillows before bellowing, "Haru! What the hell?!"

…

It has been a while since Haru returned to his home in Iwatobi and he felt a bit of nolstagia as he slide open the wooden door. "I'm home," he said out of habit as he removed his shoes and walked up the stairs. As he crossed the hall, he recalled an image of a time in his junior high life where Ikuya, Asahi and Makoto had spent a few days at his place trying to make sure he didn't die of malnutrition after he fainted when they ran back.

He shook off his thoughts, wondering why that came to his head at that kind of time when Makoto knocked on the door behind him. "Haru, you can come over for dinner if you want. Its been a while so my family wants to say hi," he smiled as Haru sighed. "I can cook on my own," he said as Makoto sighed. "Thought so but the others have been invited over anyway so you have to come along," he said as he slide the door close.

Wishing Makoto wouldn't mother him all the time, he walked to his room and crashed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as he did. He couldn't quite get what the fuss was about having to get him to love swimming once more but he did feel as though something was off… what was it? Was it mackerel he was missing? No that would be impossible… maybe his parents…

Just then his phone buzzed to life and he scowled as he checked the name on the screen. "Hello?" he asked as Rin yelled from the other end. "Nanase Haruka! Do you know who I am?" he roared as he held the phone away from him like it was a bomb. Then he recalled Makoto calling a certain red haired guy by the same name on the screen. "I was hoping Makoto was joking…" Rin sighed as he continued, "Anyway, I'm heading back to Japan for a break so I will be around to get your water loving ass back in the water again. There's no way on earth I am going to let you fall out of swimming and not go for the Olympics because you suffered from memory loss! And the heck am I missing you right now!"

As Haru wondered why the heck the guy was so emotional, he heard English being spoken from the background and what sounded like the train coming into a station. "Got to go. On the way to the airport right now. You better don't go disappointing me Haru after all the effort we put in to show the sight you never saw before," he growled before ending the call. As the phone died, Haru chucked it into the covers as he wished he could just go back to sleep or something.

….

After dinner the boys headed for a stroll along the beach. The night air was a bit chill for the summer but they didn't mind, Nagisa going wild as Rei tried to get him to calm down. Makoto shouted after them like a concerned mother and Haru just scowled and walked behind them. They were like a crazy family with two kids. As they let their juniors run down the sand, Makoto stared out at the water.

"Say Haru. Do you remember when we went for the training camp back in our second year? The sea was so calm then like it was now…." He whispered as the wind hit them in the face, ruffling his hair. His green eyes shone with fond memories in the moonlight as he turned to smile at Haru. "Well Rei tried to go training at night and he nearly drowned when the waves went wild so I went out after him. It was so scary but then you guys were there…" he said.

As Makoto stared at him with eyes he knew for so long, he gasped as images of Makoto drowning filled his mind. He shook, remembering how much he had panicked when he couldn't find Makoto and nearly had to use CPR on him. If anything would have happened to Makoto… he would never forgive himself. "Haru?" Makoto asked as Haru sat down on the sand, not caring it got into his clothing.

"Makoto… why did you do that when you were afraid of the sea?" he whispered as Makoto looked as Nagisa and Rei returned. "Rei is our friend and teammate. I couldn't just let him die out there," he said as Haru's blue eyes shone. He remembered a sky filled with stars shining above them as they stood watching from below.

"Hey look guys! The sky is starry!" Nagisa chirped as he pointed at the stars. "Brings back memories eh, Haruka-senpai?" Rei said as they stared at the stars. After a while they were lying on their backs, pointing out constellations they could identify. As the other three laughed away, Haru recalled their training camp and how they had bonded during it. He remembered the horror of Makoto nearly drowning, the feel of the sea, paddling through the water…

He jerked slightly when Makoto held his hand before linking his other one with Nagisa, who did the same to Rei. Soon they had all linked hands and they let the crickets chirp for a while. "Don't worry, Haru-chan! We'll make sure you remember the sight we showed you during the relay!" Nagisa said. "Absolutely, Haruka-senpai," Rei beamed as Makoto smiled his signature smile. Haru hoped he wouldn't fail them as he stared at the sky, thinking of the love he had forgotten.


	4. Meeting at the starting block

**Sorry for the delay. Been really busy this week and I'm not feeling too well but since I have the kick to write it today, here is the next chapter. Shout out to Insomniac Tiger for the review. I felt so motivated and happy after reading it so thanks so much! I don't own the characters. I wish I do though...**

The summer heat assaulted the four boys without mercy as they stood at the entrance to Iwatobi High School. Haru's mind was in a blurr as he tried to piece together information that didn't seem to click. As Rei and Nagisa went to meet with some underclassmen and say hi, Makoto led Haru around the back to where the swimming pool was. Haru felt his eyes widened as he saw the water glistening under the sun, the cherry blossom trees around it naked from their flowers.

"Feel anything yet Haru?" Makoto asked as Haru sighed. "It looks beautiful…" he started to say when he felt something tingle within him. Suddenly the heat around him was zapped away and he felt as though he had he had been plunged into the Artic waters, freezing him to the bone. He fell to his knees, gasping as Makoto rushed to his side.

"Haru-chan! What happened?!" Nagisa shouted as he and Rei rushed over. Some of their juniors had came with them and whispered about the swimmer who brought their school to victory a few years ago when the swimming club was not at its best. "Haru…" Makoto whispered as Haru got up slightly. As he did, he heard a familiar yell behind him, but he didn't quite recognize the voice.

"Oi Haru! What are you doing standing by the pool?!" Rin shouted as he grappled onto Haru, who glared at the red head. "And who might you be?" he muttered as Rin's red eyes flashed an angry red that didn't seem to faze the blue-eyed boy at all. "Come on, Rin. Calm down,' Makoto started to say when Rin dragged Haru to the pool.

"Man I thought you would be stripping down and jumping into the pool by now and here you are standing in full clothing," Rin muttered as he hugged Haru tightly. Haru heard him sniffle as the other boy held onto him tightly. "Don't go making me worry like that you moron! I'm supposed to be on holiday!" he sniffled just as he lost his footing, sending both of them tumbling into the pool.

Haru felt the water envelope him in a cold embrace, sending the chills up his spine the way it happened a few minutes ago. He opened his mouth to shout but air escaped form his lips. Cursing himself for being such a moron, he swam to the surface, surprised he even knew how to do it as Rin popped next to him. "Hey Haru. Are you alright?" he asked before shaking his head. "No this isn't right. You would have just floated in the water and not care if you had your memories," he muttered before he pulled Haru at the collar.

"Haru! Race me!" he snapped as the other boys clambered around. Makoto had given up trying to pursued the red-head to calm down and watch as he faced off with his rival. But Rin didn't expect what Haru did would happen. He saw him started to shake as tears welled in his eyes, his teeth biting his lower lip as he shuddered. "Haru…" Rin whispered as Haru pushed him aside and clambered out of the pool.

…

"So not only has he forgotten about his experience as a swimmer but he is afraid of the water to boot?! How the heck are we going to sort out this mess in two damn weeks?!" Rin snapped as the others huddled together in the locker room. He and Haru were sitting on the benches dripping with water and Haru prayed he wasn't about to catch a cold too soon.

"I think it would be best to show Haruka senpai the sight we showed him last time. I thought maybe if we brought him here it might trigger something in his memory but apparently there is more to his memory loss that meets the eye," Rei said as Rin face palmed himself. "Hey, Haru. I'm sorry," he said as Haru looked at him with wide eyes.

"I never knew the day would come where you would be afraid of the water,' he muttered as he stood up. Without warning, he started to unbutton his top and threw it onto the ground before proceeding to strip off his pants. "How many times do I have to tell you to not wear your swimming gear under your pants?" Makoto whined as Rei and Nagisa did the same.

"Not you two too!" he wailed as clothes started to get tossed at him. As the others laughed at each other while changing, Haru stared at them, something tickling the back of his head. He could almost imagine himself being in Rin's position of wanting to wear swim trunks all the time under his clothes and he felt himself smile.

"Hey, Haru-chan smiled!" Nagisa squeaked as they huddled around him. "Come on guys," Haru groaned as Rin stared him hard in the face. "I'll make sure we get this problem solved soon. No way I am letting you skip out of a tournament because of a stupid memory loss," he said as they trooped out into the sunlight. Walking behind them, Haru felt a twinge in his heart, wishing he could join them. Why? Why did he feel like he was supposed to be there with them?

"You start us, Gai," Rei told one of the juniors who was standing there. The others were just staring as their ex-seniors argued among each other but now watching them gather at the pool for the relay made all of them stare with awe. Makoto leaped into the water when the whistle sounded and he gripped onto the bars of the starting block. Haru felt another twinge in his heart as he heard the whistle go off.

Makoto plunged into the water, moving to the surface and beginning to swim his backstroke. The juniors started to shout and cheer as he swam, his large arms paddling in and out of the water. The sight was so beautiful to Haru that he could cry when an image popped in his mind of Makoto doing just that when they were in high school. As he thought what was going on, Makoto reached the starting block and Nagisa leapt into the water as he yelled, "Nagisa!"

Another image flashed before his mind as Nagisa paddled in front of him, his breastroke precise and he moved in and out of the water. "Come on, Nagisa-senpai!" some of the juniors screamed as he made the turn. "His stroke is so sure and his arms look like they are stretching out before him and are longer than they look," Haru muttered to himself as Rei turned to him.

"Haruka-senpai. I'll show you the most beautiful sight ever," he said as Nagisa screamed his name. The bespectacled boy dove into the water, beginning his butttefly and flew through the water with ease. As he did so, an image flashed in Haru's mind as he recalled something he told Rei as they sat by the pool. "Be free," he had told him as Rin called out to him.

"Oi Haru. Make sure you get your memory back after all of this! I'm racing you in the Olympics no matter what!" he said as Haru sighed. "Whatever,' he said as Rin groaned. "You never change do you?" he said before he turned but not without smiling as he dove into the water, beginning his freestyle. "Come on, Rin-chan!" Nagisa screamed as Rin swam. He was fast, powering through the water like a shark.

"Wow! That's an Australian swimmer for you! Shit, he's fast!" some of the juniors shouted as Haru stared at him. _Why was his heart pounding so much?_ he thought to himself when another vivid image floated in his mind of him looking at a younger Rin standing below the naked tree. "I'll show you a sight you've never seen before!" he smiled as he was brought back by the symphony of yells.

"Come on, Rin!" everyone shouted as the boy slammed his hand onto the wall, his head breaching the water as he panted. The others started to clap and whoop as the four boys high fived each other before moving to have a group hug. As they smiled and commented on how the relay was, Haru felt his heart ache as he watched them. They were truly beautiful in the water. "Haru! Get over here!" Rin called as he snatched him and hugged him, getting him wet again. As they laughed, Haru thought of how did a simple fall made him forget something so important although he still wasn't sure what it was.


	5. To the beach!

Haru had a lot of random things happening to him those past few days but this had to be the most random one by far. He found himself on a squid boat moving towards an island where they had their training a few years back when they were in second year, well for him and Makoto at least. As Haru stared at the water, he wanted to dip his hand in and splash it to his chest but after a while, he would retreat to the far side of the boat when he saw just how dark the water could be.

"For the first time, I really wish he would just strip and jump into the water," Makoto sighed as all the guys hung around the deck. Nagisa and Rei were bickering about the room arrangements for the stay since they would be there for a night while Makoto and Rin were trying to come out with tactics on how to bring back Haru's memories about his swimming.

'"Tch. We only have a week left. At least he wasn't so afraid of the water anymore," Rin said as he watched the blue-eyed boy staring hopelessly at the water. He hated to see Haru not being one with the water. That was what made him found him so interesting, the attitude of his that makes him claim to be the king of the water and only to do free. If he hadn't join the relay, who knows what would have happen to them now.

When they checked into the hotel, Nagisa and Rei were thrown to one room while the three older guys were in the one next door. As Makoto commented on how nice the view was, Haru laid on the floor, trying not to die of heat stroke. "Come on Haru. Time to hit the beach!" Rin grinned as he yanked him out of the room. Haru felt that this was something that happened to him often whenever swimming was involved, making him smile a little.

"Come on. Let's have a race," Rin grinned as he threw off his shirt, showing ripped muscles underneath as he stretched. Haru sighed as he removed his pants and tossed them to the side. "Ah, brings back memories, eh?" Nagisa grinned as Rei sighed, rubbing the other boy's head. "Are you sure? Better not risk him getting panicked halfway in the ocean," Makoto squeaked as Rin gave him a thumbs up. "You need to stop mothering him, Makoto. No way Haru would resist a race with me," he grinned as Haru sighed.

Deep down Haru felt something calling him to race with the red-head. As he stared at how they bickered, an image floated in his mind of them being in an indoor swimming pool, the water shining under the moonlight as they swam. Rin had been there and challenged him to a race and the adrenaline and joy Haru felt then came back even for the slightest moment.

"Fine. I'll race. But I don't care about the time," he muttered as he pulled on his goggles. "I know that," Rin scowled but both guys just made their way to the ocean, the water coming up to their knees. "On your marks!" Makoto shouted as he blew the whistle. Both of them dove into the water, Haru surprised at how nice it felt to dive head first into the water as he began to paddle.

His arms and legs began to move like clockwork, moving at their own accord as a speed he didn't imagine he could have. He was swimming so fast he thought he could be a dolphin while he felt at the same time something lurked behind him. As he turned to his side, a set of sharp teeth grinned at him as Rin came neck to neck with him. Feeling the urge to speed up, Haru paddled even faster, moving as fast as he could.

The island was some 400m away so he didn't want to use up too much energy or else he would be sinking into the ocean. As he stared below him, he could see schools of fish moving below, some of them so brightly coloured it made his eyes hurt and they darted away as quickly as they came. Haru wanted to reach out and touch them but first, he had a race to complete.

…

"How are you two not tired?" Makoto muttered as both of them lay flat on their backs, the sun setting in the sky. "One more time," Rin growled as Haru glared. "You're on," he said as Makoto begged both of them to be reasonable and have dinner. Nagisa and Rei were busy cooking a nice barbeque for them and after managing to get Rin and Haru to stop, all five of them were busy eating away. Rin and Nagisa squabbled over the meat while Rei and Makoto just gave up trying to break up the argument.

Haru on the other hand sat on the sand, watching the stars twinkle above them as he ate. The wind ruffled his hair as he gazed at the ocean, the water stretching for thousands of miles into the unknown. "Hey Haru! Don't go just staring like that and eat more!" Rin called from the barbeque area. Haru sighed as he got up, ready to eat a bit more if there was mackerel.

A few hours later, three of them were completely knocked out, Rin hugging his pillow tightly as he snored lightly. Rei and Nagisa were fast asleep next door but Haru and Makoto lay wide awake in their beds. "Haru, want to go for a swim?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded, earning him a smile from Makoto as they got up, shutting the door quietly behind them as they made their way to the pool.

The place was quiet so they had the whole place to themselves. Haru found himself feeling very relaxed as he floated on the surface of the water, letting it support his weight as he moved. "Bring back memories eh?" Makoto sighed as they leaned their heads against the side, watching the stars above them twinkle.

"Remember we did this back when we were in middle school. We had some problems with our swimming experiences and I was trying so hard to change but… in the end I found that I truly loved swimming with you," Makoto smiled as he kicked the water slightly. He looked truly happy to be with Haru right now and Haru felt at peace with his best friend at his side.

"Makoto. Sorry about all of this," he muttered as Makoto chuckled. "Don't be," he said as he took Haru's hand, squeezing it slightly. "We'll get the old you back. I promise," he whispered as Haru squeezed it back. They remained in that position for a while, floating in the water until Haru commented. "You know, if we were to continue dipping ourselves in here this late, we're going to catch a cold," he said as Makoto laughed. "Yes, of course," he said and they made their way back, Haru falling asleep to the sound of the ocean hitting his ears.


	6. Back to the starting block

**Yo guys! Sorry that this story has been on a hiatus. I've been raving over the latest Star wars movie so I went a bit nuts over writing fanfics about them. Hope you guys like this chapter. The story is coming to an end soon but I hope you will continue to enjoy this! I don't own the characters.**

Things were not looking good for the guys as Haru's memory has yet to resurface. Rin has taken to desperate measures and started to call people he knew about swimming and occasionally he would try to force Haru to race with him, which annoyed the heck out of the other boy. Other than that, he had a relaxing holiday.

They spent the week going to the festival where he managed to bring back some goldfish and eat a lot of food which he would have gotten a lot of scolding from his coach since that would involve making him gain more weight then he should before the competition but the others guys just insisted on stuffing his face full of food.

"Hey, Haru. Do you mind coming here for a bit?' Makoto asked him, his voice as soft and tender as it always was since they were kids. Haru nodded and allowed the other boy to lead him up a flight of stone steps, the place overlooking the ocean town of Iwatobi and the festival below them, people letting go of lanterns down the river to be sent to their dead ancestors.

"Remember this place?" Makoto asked as he leaned against he railing. His brown hair was tousled by the wind and his green eyes shone with such intensity as he turned to Haru that he wondered if it was really his childhood friend standing there. "I didn't know what to do but I suddenly decided to go to college in Tokyo. You got mad and left since you were afraid of losing me without a purpose in your life. That was when I called Rin," he said as Haru shook his head.

"That part was a little blur to me but I recall something," he muttered as Makoto scratched his head. "Of course. I didn't mean to make you hurt your mind more than it should have," he said as he clapped a hand onto Haru. "I promise that you will not lose your dream because of this accident. We'll get your memory back. I promise," he said as he pulled his best friend into a hug. "Come on Makoto. You've been saying that the whole week," he groaned as Makoto sniffled.

"Come on. Don't baby him more than you should have," a voice growled as Rin walked over. Haru scowled at the red head as he approached but his face turned even more sour at the person who was behind him. "Oh hey, Sousuke. How is your shoulder doing?' Makoto asked as he shook hands with him. "Better, thanks," he said as he gave Haru a glare. "To think Rin managed to drag me out here to help you," he growled as Rin stopped him from saying further.

"You're in town anyway so why not help out a bit," he said. "I don't understand your fascination with that idiot," he groaned as Rin turned red and flustered. As they bickered over the situation, Nagisa and Rei approached, both of them with their hands filled with food and wearing yukata. They had gone to walk around with their younger teammates but separated to come meet them.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa called as he shoved the food into their arms. "Nagisa! You know Haru cannot eat that much!" Makoto whined as Rei pushd his glasses. "Haruka-senpai needs his nourishment," he said. "That's not healthy!" Makoto wailed as Haru bit into a candy apple, chewing it as the others watched him do so.

"So since we're nearing the end of the time of bringing your memory ack, we have to shift to the next plan," Rin said. "So you managed to get a hold of them?" Makoto asked as the guy shrugged. "Yeah but we have to sneak into the pool," he said as Makoto turned a little pale. "Come on. They won't even know we were there," he said as Haru raised an eyebrow.

"So are we going now?" Nagisa asked as Rin growled, "Yes. We're going now. We're wasting time just standing here." He stomped off with Sousuke at his heels, one of his hands on his phone dialing a number. "Oi, Momo. Meet us at the pool in half an hour!" he snapped as he switched to another number, this time the voice on the other end of the line squeakier.

"Hey come on Rin! Its dangerous to go to the pool at night!" Makoto said as the group pressed on. Haru had a slight idea of where they were going, which if he wasn't mistaken the pool where the swimming competition for prefecturals were held. The scent of chlorine soon hits his nose even as they approached the stadium, the bulk of concrete shielding the swimming pool from view.

"This is the part where you were supposed to strip and jump into the pool," Rin sighed as a shout came, "Hey, Rin-senpai!"A body barreled into Rin who nearly keeled over as Momo hugged him tight. Nitori had to drag him off before the red head murdered them and as the Samezuka team squabbled, the Iwatobi team headed into the locker room.

The place was dark and the slightest sound sent Makoto squaling. Haru got mad and just flicked on the lights, sending most of them covering their eyes as the lights came to life. "Come on, Haru! We need to stay unnoticed!" Makoto said as he flicked off the lights. Haru wondered if their splashes won't attract anyone anyway. "Anyway we better go," he sighed as he started to move away before he slipped on something. Before Haru had the chance to grab onto anything, he felt his body slip and his head collided with the bench.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled as he tried to stop Haru from fainting. His vision was blurry and there was a bad throb in the back of his head that Haru couldn't quite place. As he held his head in pain, he felt something surging from within him like a tsunami. He felt a wave of feeling wash over him, the sense of loving the water coming back instantly, the chlorine kicking his brain to life. The screaming of the stands, the anxious waiting in the waiting area before he was called out, the sheer joy of swimming, it all came back to him that instant.

"Haru. Are you ok?" Makoto asked as he slowly got up, rubbing his head slightly as he stared down at his pants, still fastened onto his body. With a flick of his hand, they were thrown into the air and Makotok hastily ccaught them as Haru walked out to where the Samezuka team was. They were clad in their swim suits and were busy doing their stretches as he approached.

"Come on. You guys are so slow," Rin growled as Haru looked at him in the eye. At that moment, the old Haru Rin knew flashed before him, the zeal of winning a race shining in his eyes. "I don't care about the time, but let's race," he growled as he pulled on his goggles. He walked over to the water, bent down and splashed water onto his chest, letting the coolness take away the blazing summer heat. It was good to be back.


	7. Ready, set, go!

**Hi guys! Sorry for the super long wait! Had a bit of a writers block for this story and having been swept up in the craze of The Last Jedi, I've been writing Star Wars fanfics for the past week and haven't managed to catch up with studies ad writing so here it is! I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I love how they always described the relay. I wished I could have done one at school but yeah... I don't own the characters.**

"If I knew all it took to bring your memory back was to knock you against a bench or wall, I would have gladly done it," Sousuke muttered as Rin smacked him hard on the back. "Shut it, Sousuke. At least we got his memory back. Now we can focus and have fun in the relay, ok?" he snarled as the other boy rubbed him on the head. As the both of them shared a laugh, Haru was joined by his team, Makoto looking as though he was about to break from crying.

"Haru! You're really back! Thank Kami for that!" he howled as he flung himself onto Haru, who looked like he wanted to run away from his best friend but gently hugged him. He had him worried sick after all for the past few days. "Haru-chan! Ready for the relay?" Nagisa chirped. "Let's do this, Haruka-senpai!" Rei grinned as the four of them faced off Samezuka. "Ready?" Rin grinned as Haru gave him a look that made his shark teeth glint. "You bet."

Rey started the whistle since he was the third to start swimming so Makoto and Momo were in the pool their hands clutched onto the bars of the starting block. "I'm going to show you how much I improved, Makoto!" Momo grinned as Makoto gave him a friendly smile. "Look forward to it," he said as Rei shouted, "Take your marks!" before letting the whistle go off with a bang.

The pool was in chaos as both boys shot into the water, their teams screaming their names as they swam. Makoto may have not been training for a while but he was still at a good pace with Momo who had indeed improved. "Let's do this, Ai-chan," Nagisa chirped as Nitori sighed, "Please don't call me that!" "Oi Nitori! Get your head in the game!" Rin snarled as Nitori squeaked, "Yes, senpai!" "For crying out loud, just call me Rin!"

The two swimmers were on their way back and Haru could almost imagine the sight when they were at the national relays. Makoto was so fast and sure in his strokes, his arms pulling in and out of the water as he panted, moving forward in a straight line. The scene then changed to him as a 12 year old, swimming with all his might with thin arms and legs. All because he was forced on the team did Makoto managed to swim in the relay. And they had never regretted that decision.

"Nagisa!" Makoto screamed as Nagisa jumped into the water. The small boy was faster than ever but so was Nitori. Haru realized how much everyone had improved in their own time and even though they looked like they were still the same, he could tell they were each faster and stronger than before. Nagisa's arms paddled in and out of the water, stretching out like a dolphin and creating the illusion that he had longer arms. Haru remembered Nagisa saying how he thought he saw a dolphin and he could almost imagine Nagisa with a dolphin right now. Nitori was fast as well, his breaths loud as he powered alongside Nagisa.

"I'm going to show you my beautiful stroke now," Rei grinned. "You better watch out. This guy may not bite but he's fast," Rin sneered as Sousuke pulled on his goggles. "I set the pace and you better catch up, Rin," he said as Rin gave him a thumbs up. "Sure," he said as Sousuke and Rei bent their bodies on the starting block. "Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled as Rei jumped into the water. Rei had indeed become more beautiful in his stroke and he looked like a butterfly that had conquered the water.

Now the moment has arrived for the two best swimmers to face each other off. Rin grinned as he flexed his muscles, pulling his strap back as usual to let it snap against his cap. "I'm going to beat you this time for sure, Haru," he growled as Haru gave the usual, "Whatever." Both of them bent their bodies, their fingers curled onto the concrete of the starting block as their teammate smashed their hands onto the wall.

Haru felt himself fly, his name ringing in the air as his friends shouted for him. His body was in space as he stretched out his arms like wings, soaring through the air before bringing them in front of him to cut an opening into the water. His body entered the opening, carving a way for his body to enter and he kicked his legs, bringing him to the surface. He took his first breath, his arms powering as he swam. One two three four, breath. One two three four, breath. One two three four, breath. He continued those steps until he felt slightly tired before he switched to two pulls.

His whole body was on fire and coursing with adrenaline. He felt like he had just been blessed with the water of life as he swam. How he didn't swim for so long, he couldn't wonder. He thought of how he had forgotten the sight he had seen before and how he nearly cried with joy when he saw it once more. The memories he shared with this team, at this pool where they made history and progressed to regionals, all of these things made him who he was today.

Samezuka fueled his spirit for competition, their team as united and powerful as their own. Nitori, the ever mother of the group, Momo the noisy one who was like Nagisa. Sousuke with his glum expression like Haru and Rin, the person who dragged him into the whole craze of relays. But no matter how crazy everything had been, all the pain he had felt from the day he thought he had hurt his heart, how they were reunited at the starting block, he felt it was all worth it.

He felt himself rise to the surface as he turned to see his friends swimming with him. Makoto smiled, his green eyes shining as he whispered his name. Nagisa and Rei did the same, their smiles lighting the darkness to show him a beautiful world of blue. He kicked his legs hard, paddling as hard as he could as he repeated his mantra in his head. _The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will bare its fangs and attack. But, don't resist it. Accept the water. Thrust your fingers out and carve and opening. Then, slide your body through it. Your arms, legs and chest. Then repeat._

"Haru!" Team Iwatobi yelled as Samezuka screamed for their own. Their voices rang throughout the pool as both boys slammed their hands onto the wall, Haru barely beating Rin at the last second. His team cheered as he pulled off his cap, shaking his hair free from water droplets when Makoto extended his hand, his smile forever on his face. "Good job, Haru-chan!" he smiled as Haru groaned, "Lay off the -chan." With that, his team pulled him up and embraced him, sobbing "Welcome back" while Samezuke hung back, glad that had a chance to swim together once more.

"Glad you're back to your water loving self, Haru," Rin grinned as he bumped fists with Haru, who wondered if had just done that. "Yeah," he said as he smiled a little, earning a little sniff from the red head. "Oi, Rin. Are you sure we're even allowed here at this time of night?" Sousuke muttered when they heard someone yelling, "Hey, what are you boys doing out here so late in the night?!" "You just got your answer Sousuke," Rin grinned as all of them raised their hands in surrender.

…

"That was one hell of a summer vacation eh?" Rin said as they stood at the train station. They had arrived in Tokyo but Rin still had to ride all the way to the airport back to Australia. Haru was still pissed at Rin for getting them scolded back at the pool but since the guard was so touched by their story, they had just let them go with a warning. "Oh man. I wonder how am I going to survive that long flight," he groaned as he cracked his neck. "Maybe you shouldn't go back after all," Haru grunted as Makoto gave a nervous laugh. "Hey Makoto. Make sure this guy doesn't lose his memory again, ok?" he said as Makoto mumbled, "Yeah."

With that Rin slung his back on his shoulder and headed into the train, pausing only for a minute to look at Haru, red and blue facing off. "You better nail that competition Haru. I'll be waiting for you at the Olympics," he snarled as Haru scowled, "Sure." Rin waved them goodbye as the doors slid shut, the train moving out into the open. "Now that you have your memory back, what are you going to do before the competition?" Makoto asked as Haru grunted, "I'm going to whack Dai over the head.

 **The last chapter will be out soon so stay tuned! So sorry it took so long to finish this story but I hoped you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Competition time

**Here is the last chapter for this story. There will be an extra bonus chapter so don't worry. There is still bit left to go.** **Thank you to everyone who stayed with me for the entire duration of this story. It has been a wonderful pleasure to be back into the Free! fandom and I miss those guys so much. Can't wait for season 3 to come out this year, which happens to be around the same time as my birthday so I am super excited! I don't own the characters.**

"Kami you're back, Haru!" Dai shouted as Haru entered the pool area. The others guys flocked around him, glad that he was finally back. When Dai threw a hug onto him, he looked ready to murder him for putting him through that mess in the first place. "Welcome back, Nanase. Hey, you lot! Get back to your laps!" the coach shouted and that made the rest of the boys go back to the pool.

"Tell me everything that happened, got it?" Dai said as he patted Haru on the back before making his way to the pool. "You feeling better?" he growled as Haru began to strip off his clothing without waiting for a reply. "Yes, coach," he said as he walked over to the pool side and splashed water onto his chest. His coach grinned as Haru jumped into the pool, glad to see the main star back in action. As Haru swam, he thought of the competition to be held in a weeks time and he smiled as he thought how he would feel the thrill of it once more.

…

The sun was scorching outside as Haru waited in the waiting area. Some of the guys were just seated staring at the wall while others were pacing, trying to cool their nerves as they awaited their fate. "Boys under 21, freestyle event heat 1. Please make your way to the poolside immedieately," the announcer called and Haru grabbed his goggled and cap, wearing his team jacket on his back as he walked into the light.

The crowds roared as the swimmers walked onto the arena, each team sporting banners for their own team as they sang the school song and what not. Haru could hear his own school team playing the song as they yelled his name. "Go get them, Haru!" Dai yelled as Haru wished he would shut up. He was still mad at him for making him lose his memory and precious practice time two weeks ago.

The announcer began to announce their names and Haru stared at the water in front of him, glistening under the lights of the swimming pool. He let the chlorine fill his nose, filling him with happiness he always felt when he swam at a competition. "At lane 4 is Nanase Haruka from Gakugei University," the announcer said and his team went wild, screaming his name. Then he heard a familiar set of voices and he looked up to see his team from Iwatobi standing there.

"You can win this, Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled as Rei tried to stop him from tumbling over the edge. "Haruka-senpai! Don't panic!" he yelled as Makoto just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He raised a hand into the air and that sent this team wild as he fastened on his cap and goggles. He reached into the water and splashed it onto his chest, letting it connect to his soul as the whistle sounded.

He stepped next to the starting block and waited for the second whistle to sound. He stood on it, watching the water ripple underneath him as he bent his body, his fingers curling onto the metal. "Take your marks," the man said as he shot the gun, sending all of them into the water. He felt his legs propelling him off the block, his arms spreading like wings to turn into an arrow that carved an opening for him to slide his body into the water.

He felt the water close behind him as he kicked to the surface, breaching the surface to hear yells coming from the crowd. "You can do it, Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled and he could imagine Nagisa swimming next to him, paddling as hard as he could with his breaststroke. He pulled his arms, swinging them in and out of the water as fast as he could feel Rei next to him telling him to be calm and then Makoto, holding his hand as he swam below him the way they did back in middle school. He can do this… just a bit more…

He saw the wall and he did the turn, kicking against the hard surface to spin 360 degrees and head back. He didn't feel anyone next to him. He felt like he was all-alone in the water, the water embracing him like a mother with their child. He felt it caressed his body, guiding him through the steps to swim faster. He could feel his lungs breaking, the air running out when the sight he had seen came back to his mind.

 _They were children and they were standing at the starting block, waiting for their turn as their teammate came back. Makoto hit the wall, screaming for Nagisa as he jumped in. Then Rin was in and finally it was his turn. All of their faces, their grunts and pants as they powered through, how they yearned for the first place, came back to him like a wave. He had felt their presence then, of them supporting him and lifting him to where he was._

 _Then he was back when they were in third year at nationals. Rei was now in their team and he saw how he swam his butterfly, his smile of reassurance as he thanked him for showing him how to be free. Makoto smiling as he ran a hand through his wet hair, screaming for Nagisa to speed up. Nagisa shouting for Rei to jump in. and finally, the red head who started it all, his voice filling his mind to pull him back to the surface. He never thought he would be in this world if it weren't for them._

"Last spurt! Last spurt!" his team shouted as the crowds went wild. Haru felt his body tire but at the same time it was alive with all his friends supporting him. Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Dai, his team, his coach, everyone was supporting him to move faster. He shouted in his mind as he powered through the water, slamming a hand onto the wall to bring himself home.

The crowd went wild as the number 1 flickered to life onto the screen. Haru panted as he clung onto the water buoys dividing the pool, pulling off his cap as he took ragged breaths. He had done it. He will now be able to qualify for Olympics. His team screamed his name as he pulled himself out of the water, turning to move back to the lockers when he felt himself getting barreled by three bodies.

"Haru, that's amazing! You can go beat Rin on the national stage now!" Makoto cried as Nagisa squeaked, "Haru-chan! Oh that was amazing!" "Haruka-senpai, you never fail to show how beautiful you are in the water," Rei sniffed as they hugged him tight. He wanted to tell them they weren't supposed to be there but he let them hug him anyway, remembering how they did the exact same thing just a year ago on this same stage at nationals. "Guys, thank you," he whispered as the crowd chanted his name.


	9. The main event

**Here is the last chapter guys! Thank you for being with me through this ride of crazy** **fan fiction. I hope to write more Free! fanfics in the future and if you have any suggestions for stories for this fandom, feel free to let me know. I don't own the characters.**

Haru stood with his team in the waiting room, the room crowded with people from all over the world. Every team was speaking in their own language but there was one team that Haru had his eye on for a while now. He watched as his red head friend chatted away with a bunch of blonde guys in English, laughing as they waited for their turn.

"Hey, Haru. I promise I will kick your ass today," Rin grinned as the rest of his friends laughed. Haru despised speaking English since in his mind, a Japanese does not speak English, although they learn the language in school. He was finally here on the international stage. A year had passed since the incident of losing his memory on his love for swimming but he had came back with a vengeance, taking the stage and taking the spot as representative of Japan in the summer Olympics in Australia, Rin's home turf.

"We can do this, alright guys?" Dai grinned, flexing his muscles as they got ready. Dai would start them off with the back stroke while the other two were in charge of the rest, leaving Haru to decide the fate of their team. He glanced at the group, seeing how all the teams were comforting and supporting each other before the big moment. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs but he felt surprisingly calm to become one with the water again.

"Mens 4x100m medley relay, please make your way to the pool immediately," the announcer called in English. Missing the sound of Japanese already, Haru and his team walked out into the open, the crowd screaming in every language possible as they waved their national flags. The Japanese team was there was well, singing the Japanese national anthem in full volume. Dai waved a hand at them, sending more waves of energy through them.

"Go get them, Dai!" Akatsuki, the guy doing butterfly grinned as he slapped a hand on Dai. "Come on, group huddle guys!" Kaname grinned as all of them grouped together, pressing their heads against each other. "Today, we win for our country," Dai said as Haru sighed, "Can we just be free now?" "Fine fine and we will all be free. if we win tonight we celebrate!" Dai said as all of them shouted, "Go Japan!"

They stood in a row, the water glistening under them with all the lights of the indoor stadium. It was the exact place that Rin had brought Haru to all those years ago when he had no idea on what to do in life and nearly gave up on swimming. Then Rin had showed him this place, the stage where the best swimmers in the world came together and compete for the crown. Haru smiled, remembering being there and imagining this sight now, the crowd chanting his name, cheering him on.

"You can do it, Haru!" Makoto yelled as Haru looked up, seeing his best friend standing with the Japanese team. His face was slightly red from yelling and he fanned himself since it was pretty hot. Nagisa and Rei shouted as well, all of them sporting their Iwatobi team uniform. Haru haven't worn his for a long time but seeing them wear it made his heart flutter as he thought of how they brought him to this point of time with their friendship.

"At lane 4 is Team Japan!" the announcer said and the Japanese anthem roared throughout the stadium, everyone singing and chanting their names as they waved at them. "At lane 5 is Team Australia!" the announcer continued and the Australia regime went crazy, all of them screaming for their team to win on their home ground. "We will smash you up, Haru," Rin grinned as he pulled on his cap and goggles. "Right back at you," Haru said as he pulled his on, the whistle going to signal the first swimmer to get into the water.

"Go get them Dai!" Kaname grinned as Dai entered the water, gripping the bars of the starting block tightly. Haru tried not to think of Makoto, who would normally be the one to start off. He shook his head, trying to focus on the current situation when the gun went off. All the swimmers dove into the water, sending cries and yells erupting from the crowd as everyone cheered for their team. "Swim swim swim, Dai. Go go go, Dai! Faster faster faster, Dai!" the team chanted as the three of them awaited their turn.

"Man I'm nervous now," Kaname muttered as he flexed his muscles, watching Dai make the turn and paddle back. "Don't worry. As long as you're free, you're fine," Haru muttered as Kaname laughed. "You were always a strange one," he smiled as he got onto the starting block, curling his fingers on the block as Dai slammed his hand onto the concrete. "Kaname!" he yelled as Kaname sailed above him, starting to pull his arms ahead of him. Haru imagined Nagisa doing the same, only Kaname was much more muscular and faster than him.

"Shit that was insane. I hope I set the pace right," Dai panted as he crawled out of the pool, ripping off his goggles and turning to see his teammate swim. They were neck to neck with Australia, sending both teams screaming in the stands. Haru recalled their tournament with Samezuka, only now this was so much more intense. "Come on, Kaname!" Dai yelled as he started to get back, another 25m to the starting block. "My turn," Akatsuki grinned as he bent his body, ready to fly into motion.

"I leave the rest to you, Haru!" he grinned as Kaname screamed his name, letting him soar through the air and into the water. He pulled his body out of the surface, his arms flying in and out of the water with much force. Haru thought of how Sousuke would love to be here right now, swimming this stroke. Or Rei since he would get to show off how beautiful he looked.

"Hey Haru. Its finally time, eh?" Rin grinned as they stood side by side, waiting for their moment to shine. Haru could barely make out what the crowd was saying now, leaving him and Rin in their own little world. "Rin, thank you for everything," he muttered as he chuckled. "No problem. I'm glad we both managed to make it to this stage," he said as he grinned. "No hard feelings if you lose okay? I'm here to win for my team," he said as Haru snorted, "Whatever."

Rin pulled on his goggles, snapping the strap against the back of his head as he bent his body. Haru bent his body, watching as Akatsuki swam back, his movement slowing down slightly as he waited. 10m. 5m. 2m. "Haruka!" Akatsuki yelled as Haru plunged into the water, his arms moving like wings as he carved an opening into the water, diving in at the same time as Rin. Now the real race begins.

He felt the usual tiredness and feeling of running out of breath whenever he swam, his lungs threatening to burst. But to prevent that from overwhelming him, he called out to the water, letting it embrace him to take away the panic, leaving him with peace. He imagined his friends swimming with him, their hands supporting him as he swam, their voices as they cried out his name and the sight that they had showed him during their relay. Haru could almost feel a stray tear coming from his eye as he made the turn.

He felt Rin make the turn as well as they dashed back to the starting block. The screams were so loud he could hear them in the water but he didn't care. It was just him and Rin. Him and the water. He powered forward, never stopping and not caring how painful his body would be after all of this. Just a little closer. He could almost feel Rin moving like a shark next to him, ready to bite him to pieces.

He was so close. Just a bit more. Haru screamed in his mind as he gave one last spurt, thrusting his hand out as he kicked with all his might. He slammed home, breaching the surface of the water to be met with a loud wave of roars and screams. Everyone was on their feet, screaming his name as he panted. The number 1 shone on the screen next to the country Japan. They've won.

"Haru! We won!" Dai yelled as he helped Haru out of the pool. Kaname and Akatsuki looked like they were about to cry as they huddled around, embracing him as they danced in victory. The Australian team came in second but they were still happy about it. Rin looked at Haru, giving him a thumbs up before he was enveloped by his own team.

"Man we're going to feast tonight!" Kaname yelled as they made the trek back to their team. Their team surrounded them, congratulating them for their victory as they tried not to look so proud of it. Behind it all, Haru saw his friends watching as his new team celebrated. He picked his way past the crowd to join them, smiling as they enveloped him.

"That was wonderful, Haru-chan! "Haruka-senpai, you were truly beautiful in the water,' Rei sniffed. "Haru, well done," Makoto cried as he sobbed into his shoulder. As his friends threatened to choke him, Haru watched the water glisten under him, the water that called out to him that brought him here today. _The water is alive. Once you dive it, it will bare its fangs and attack. But there is nothing to fear. Just thrust your hands out and carve an opening. Then slide your body thorugh it. Your arms, legs and chest. Repeat._ As those words played in his mind, Haru smiled as he took in the sight around him, glad that he was here with his friends and team.

 **Darn I wish they will have an episode where this happens. Sniff... I will miss these guys...**

 **Thank you for supporting this story and until next time, ave atque vale and sayonara.**


	10. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
